Much Like Us
by SwanningAround
Summary: Set after Neverland. ONE-SHOT. Based on NCIS: LA (5x2) Killian and Emma fluffy moment.


Killian was recovering well. Emma had to admit he was a tough man.

On their last adventure on Neverland, he was attacked by the Shadow while he was trying to save Henry. Emma could still hear his screams, his last words before throwing her son into her arms and fall on the cold ground.

_"Killian, NO!" she screamed as she watched the pirate giving his life for Henry's._

_"I promised you, Emma."_

Emma still could not believe that she actually killed both Peter Pan and the Shadow with her magic. Gold was right after all, magic is about feeling, and after seeing Killian dying right in front of her, something exploded inside her. A burst of light coming from her body passed though the whole island, leaving it free of Dark Magic and giving the Lost Boys a home.

After making sure her son was safe, Emma kneeled beside Killian, shaking him, crying for him to wake up.

_"Please Killian! I need you! Wake up, move your hand, say one of your stupid innuendos but please… don't do this to me." _

She wished her parents were there, they would know what to do. Gods, even Regina would do.

Emma looked at him; his face without his usual smirk, his blue eyes that she loved so much hidden behind his eyelids.

She passed a hand through his soft, black hair and caressing his cheek, she let out a sob. The need to deny what she felt for him was gone now.

Slowly, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She immediately felt a familiar sensation, the same one she felt when she woke Henry from that curse.

"_Please wake up"_ Emma whispered.

She refused to open her eyes because she couldn't bare the feeling of losing him.

Until she felt his thumb wiping the tears that were streaming down her face.

Since then, the Charmings (mostly Emma, and definitely not the Prince) welcomed him in their home.

Well, it was the least they could do after everything the pirate did for them. And, truth to be told, Emma didn't mind his company. In fact, she even took a few days of to spend with him while everyone was at work – I mean, to make sure he didn't need anything.

"What are we doing today beautiful?" Killian asked dressed in his pajamas pants and a white t-shirt that Emma had bought him.

"Well, I thought we could see a movie." Emma answered with a smile. Although they hadn't discuss anything about what happened in Neverland they were doing great as friends and neither one of them wanted to ruin that just because of a kiss that woke him from a curse, just like True Love's kiss.

"I had some other more enjoyable activities in mind but a movie sounds great too." Smirking all the way to the sofa, he watched Emma preparing some popcorn and was pretty sure he heard her mumbling something like _asshole_. "What's it about?" He asked when his favorite lass arrived with their snack and settled her head against his shoulder.

"It's about a girl named Evelyn who just had her heart broken so she moves to Ireland to start a new life. She finds a job as a bartender and, one day, she meets one handsome cocky arrogant bastard who she absolutely finds really infuriating in the beginning. His name is Liam and he kind of fancies her so he asks her out a few times and she always says no. The only reason for that is her fear of letting someone in her life and then have her heart broken again. But he doesn't."

She takes a quick glance at Killian only to find out that he had fallen asleep. Emma snuggles against his chest looking at him. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful that Emma can't resist and caresses his cheek.

"Do you know what happens next?" she asked with a low and soft voice to not wake her pirate "They fall in love and find their happy ending. Together."

"Much like us." He mumbles with his sleepy voice.

Emma smiles at his response.

"Yeah, much like us."

_**The End**_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this one-shot. It's based on the latest Densi (Deeks and Kensi – NCIS LA) moment that is just too cute for words – Thanks Kris for showing me that ;)**

**Anyway, reviews are awesome you know? xoxo**


End file.
